Powerwings
Powerwings is an American Animated Series for Falidon. Characters Main *Penny (voiced by Emily Tennant) is a purple bird who is a creative out-of-the-box thinker. She is very much of a goofball, but is always ready to save the day. *Al (voiced by Andy Pessoa) is a blue bird who usually stays super focused, but likes anything to do with food. *Matt McCarthy (voiced by Donielle T. Hansley Jr. (Season 1) and Christian J. Simon (Seasons 2 - Onwards) is the comic-loving owner of Penny and Al. *Narrator (voiced by Series Creator William Garland) Recurring *Mr. McCarthy (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Mrs. McCarthy (voiced by Dee Dee Rescher) *Dee Dee Hines (voiced by Sky Alexis) is a little girl who is Matt’s best friend and owns a pet owl named Matilda. *Captain Hawk (voiced by Patrick Waburton) is the Main Character of Matt’s Favorite Comic Book Series *Squeak Knight (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) is Captain Hawk’s Mouse Sidekick. *Shawn (voiced by Nicholas Cantu) is a Young Ferret who lives next door to Penny and Al and sometimes joins them on their missions. *Holly (voiced by Kaycie Chase) is a Red Fox who lives in a cave between Matt and Lincoln’s yards. *Lincoln Abram (voiced by Julian Edwards) is Shawn’s Owner and Matt’s other friend. *Capricorn (voiced by Julia Sawalha) is a Antelope-Pekingese-Unicorn Hybrid who is the dream maker. Villains *Stinker (voiced by Jeffrey Wright) is a Red Skunk wearing a chef outfit who has a bag to steal things and is the leader of the villains. *Bash McStash (voiced by Jason Alexander) is a Crazy Squirrel Inventor. He owns a big acorn-sized machine that could scare anyone, and has a huge trophy shelf in his tree. *Matilda (voiced by Christina Milizia) is an Owl who is Dee Dee’s pet. Despite being evil when Her Owner isn’t around, She and Penny are actually friends in real life, as revealed in the episode “Frenemies”. **AJ (voiced by DC Douglas) is Matilda’s Talking Mirror. *Classy (voiced by Carol Kane) is a Pink Cat wearing a peach robe and a ring who has the ability to grow her hair longer and do karate. She can tolerate working with most of her crew except for Bash, due to his machine creeping her out. *Major Liam (voiced by Brad Norman) is a White Goat who took over his owner’s rich farm after He died. He usually refers his event interruptions as his “party” and hates it when Penny and Al crash it. *Terri (voiced by Jillian Bell) is a Yellow Yorkshire Terrier who thinks she is a police, but is not due to the fact that she arrests everyone for no reason. *Poodle Hawk (voiced by David Oyelowo) is a Poodle-Hawk Hybrid who was from the Captain Hawk comics, but came to life by the powers of AJ’s Mirror magic and Major Liam’s magic staff. Episodes Category:Falidon Category:Royalty Television Category:2010s television series Category:2020s television series Category:Smash Media Category:Animated television series Category:TV-Y rated shows Category:TV-Y7 rated shows Category:Powerwings